<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy at home by YourLocalQueenFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507332">Happy at home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalQueenFan/pseuds/YourLocalQueenFan'>YourLocalQueenFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalQueenFan/pseuds/YourLocalQueenFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Brian have been together for quite a while now, for your 5 month anniversary you decide to go over to his place and cuddle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You just bought some flowers and are on your way to Brian’s house. You met him at college and always kept him in the back of your mind until you ran into him at a bar. You started talking again and one thing led to another.</p><p>You finally arrive at his place and ring the doorbell, you hear him run downstairs and struggle to unlock the door until it finally opens </p><p>“Hey babe!”</p><p>He gives you a kiss on your forehead which causes you to blush and he pulls you inside </p><p>“I bought you flowers”</p><p>You hand him the flowers and watch as his eyes light up. He loves plants, his house is practically a jungle with the variety of plants he has in there.</p><p>“Thank you so much Y/N!”</p><p>He gets a vase and puts in the flowers while you get comfy on the couch and he joins you not long after </p><p>“I love you”</p><p>You smile and hold his hand </p><p>“I love you to Brian”</p><p>You know how much Brian loves his hair and how much he takes care of it. He would spend everyday in the bathroom adjusting every strand of hair so it looked perfect, and you knew it was. No matter how long you would date him, his hair is forbidden territory for all times.</p><p>“I’m gonna touch it”</p><p>“Nope, you’re not touching my hair”</p><p>You still touch it, ruffeling his hair around, wrapping it around your fingers and play with it

“I swear to god I’m gonna get you back one day”

As you’re both laughing and giggling you end up falling asleep on the couch, with him where you’re the most happy.
Happy at home</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>